<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poder decir adiós es crecer by cat_enthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753627">Poder decir adiós es crecer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast'>cat_enthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Bottom!Crystal, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multiple Orgasms, Roommates, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Very Very Light Angst, all the good stuff that comes with smut, always fluff, and they were roommates!, but im not, experienced Gigi, id say im sorry, inexperienced Crystal, top!gigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessing her feelings for her roommate the night before she was supposed to move out was probably not the best idea that had ever occurred to Gigi. </p><p> </p><p>(to be able to say goodbye is to grow)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suspiraban lo mismo las dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, it seems I'm unable to write anything that's not smut nowadays, which I thought would be a much bigger problem than it actually is...</p><p>I started this story a year ago and I never knew where I wanted to take it, so it stayed in my WIP's. Now that we live in a day and age where we have Crygi I suddenly found myself inspired to write something else... smut, it's smut you guys. it's smut with a sort of angsty framing device but not too angsty cause we gays have suffered enough and deserve a happy ending.<br/>It's OOC cause the original character were OC's but I like the idea of an experienced Gigi and a sort of inexperienced with women Crystal, so yeah, here it is. </p><p>enjoyy! </p><p>(title from Adiós by Gustavo Cerati, singer and songwriter any Argentinian would tell u is actually a God, his songs are poetry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The key turned twice and something in her smiled with fondness. Maybe sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi helped the door open with her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m back!” her voice echoed through the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Geeg!” two voices answered from the next room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost tripped on the little luggage she had yet to move, but made it through and the door shut behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving the food she had brought for the evening on the kitchen counter she peeped into the next room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brita was working away on her computer, her eyes darted upwards when she saw her flatmate. She turned her way with a warm smile, pausing the music and taking off her headphones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, how’d it go?” The light of the afternoon sun illuminated her soft features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good! I'm every day more convinced about the job.” Gigi flapped her arms around ”I know it's a long way but I like the team, we have potential." The flapping meant she was excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh, I'm so happy for you babe! This seems like such a great opportunity" she beamed and got up to hug her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second voice chimed in. "Hi darling" with her chin still on Brita's shoulder Gigi set her gaze on where she knew the voice was coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small portion of Crystal emerged from under the thick blanket. The tablet was propped on a chair facing where she was cocooned on the sofa. She was watching The Office most likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Gigi managed to say, realizing she sounded a little out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at the girl bundled in the mess of blankets and pillows. Her heart felt a hundred pounds heavier. Crystal was the reason she was leaving, and the reason she wanted to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Crystal in such a mundane position, where she knew she’d find her, even before opening the door, made her heart ache. Moving out felt like one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place was a third empty, without all her stuff in it. She was leaving behind a few things, things she might need in the future if she ever visited. A pair of pajama pants, a toothbrush, one of her favorite mugs. If she left important things behind, the fact that she was leaving felt less permanent. And Gigi had been trying to grip onto that feeling since she had started packing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s so late! I should go get ready!” Brita interrupted her observations, which were keeping her busy. Because the alternative was facing Crystal, and she was not ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brita was loud, interrupting, her voice had always been all-encompassing. But sometimes, only sometimes, if Gigi was far enough in thoughts of Crystal she could ignore her. This was not one of those times. But it came close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After changing into her pajamas Gigi decided to set the table for two. When she was halfway done Crystal walked into the kitchen, messy hair and oversized shirt on. She looked like out of one of Gigi's wet dreams. She turned away feeling her body blush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was not how it was supposed to go, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal helped set the table, and the two worked in silence, like a dance. They walked around the kitchen microwaving the rice, grabbing the water, tossing the salad. They did in silence. Crystal barely looked at Gigi, while the only thing Gigi could see was Crystal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while they engaged in small talk, asking about each other's day. But there was an underlying tension that was almost never present in their conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi thought it was her fault because she made it too obvious, she had to go and fall in love with her roommate, didn’t she? Now Crystal probably hated her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal thought it was because of her, she was awkward and always had a hard time expressing her feelings. Now she was making things weird. What if it was all in her head? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they were ready to sit down to eat Brita was back and dressed. She fumbled around the kitchen for a bit, looking for her keys. Everything she did was loud. But this time it felt like a hum on the back of Gigi's head, because she was watching all of Crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she said goodbye. And the two girls at the table nodded her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back tomorrow morning, so I can give you a proper hug,” she told Gigi with a wink. She left after kissing her cheek and waving at Crystal. The door locked behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal was grinning, and they both knew exactly the reason why. At least one of them was getting laid tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think tonight is the night?” They started to eat. Maybe if they focused on Brita's love life they wouldn't have to talk about their own. Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d bet it is, she looked stunning” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been going at it for some time now, about time they made things official”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they took their sweet time.” The words hung around, meaningful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed a little and ate everything a bit too fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then silence fell once again, and Gigi was feeling particularly miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got around to cleaning the plates when they realized none of them was about to break the silence. Still dancing around each other. Crystal complained about her coworker. Gigi nodded and told her she’s right. Because she usually was, not because she was actually listening to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still talking but not really hearing they moved to the sofa. Sitting one next to each other, in the spots they knew belonged to them. Crystal most likely realized she was not being heard, because she stopped talking at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you here,” she said instead. As a precaution she tapped Gigi on the leg, to get her attention. Her hand remained there. Feeling heavier than it should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first thing she said that rang clear in Gigi's head, like a gunshot in the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ll miss you too,” she said. Because she couldn't admit that the previous statement had made her heart drop 30 floors down to the bottom of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence ensued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal’s hand was still on her thigh, and perhaps this had a little to do with what she muttered next. Because Crystal had never been big on showing affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I’m making things awkward.” Which already were anyway, so in the end it didn't really matter. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, and I thought it wouldn’t be fair to leave without you knowing. Or maybe I’m selfish.” She took too long to get to the point, like she’d always done. Gigi had never been good with words, she felt words never managed to convey how she was feeling. Every sentence from her was long-drawn and meandering, like she was trying to get somewhere and when she was getting close she steered away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal tilted her head to the side, like a curious cat, and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes intimidating in their lack of emotion. But Gigi knew very well that Crystal was very good at hiding her emotions. They were there, she just had to uncover them and pray they were the ones she was hoping for.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not helping that her thumb was drawing circles on her thigh. Which should’ve encouraged her and calmed her down, but it was doing the exact opposite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi felt herself getting dizzy, like standing up too fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you must know by now, I’ve made it clear, but in case it wasn’t- I like you, like, a lot." There was no other way of saying it, no swerving around. Straight to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal looked shaken, her eyes big. Her hand left Gigi's thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you appreciate honesty above everything, so this is me, being honest-” Gigi continued “-maybe a little late, or maybe I shouldn’t have said it. But hey, I’m losing you anyway, got nothing else to lose.” She also knew Crystal was going to be honest with her, she always was. If anything, Crystal was outright and true in everything she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” she asked. She was still looking down, eyes not meeting hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your last year of uni, a year and a half I’d say.” It was easy to remember the exact moment Gigi felt herself falling. She also remembered trying to stop herself from falling further. Crystal was straight, catholic and would never like her back. But of course, she failed. Love is not something we chose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-” Crystal's brain swirled with questions “how did you know you liked a girl? Me?” She let her back relax against the sofa. And both of them felt a little more relieved by the action. She seemed to have surrendered to the notion that Gigi liked her. But she had done the opposite. She's welcomed the knowledge, like something that reassured her deeply, because there was a chance she had been right all along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, we spent so much time together those days, it happened. I found myself thinking about you, a lot" her cheeks getting red with heat "I knew I liked girls before that, but never like you" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot…” Crystal tasted the words in her mouth, letting them hang. Gigi's cheeks grew angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry if this is weird” she started, picking at the hem of her shorts, old ones that were already frayed. But Crystal was not about to let the thought slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like when? When did you think about me?” she ignored the previous sentence, like it had never been spoken. Curiosity getting the best of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi pondered the answer for a bit. “In the morning, when I woke up, during class, in the shower-” even though Crystal was not answering she kept talking, feeling freed.  “-when I should’ve been studying or sleeping, you were always in my head” Gigi stopped as she felt herself ramble. But also because Crystal had perked her head up at the last sentence, interested. Her eyes darting at the other girl’s, but staying otherwise silent. As if she was trying to communicate something too complex to be said out loud. And Gigi was not getting it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again, I'm sorry about it, maybe I shouldn't have told you, I've fucked up our relationship haven't I?“ Crystal hated when Gigi over-excuses herself, which happened often. She hated it particularly when she had nothing to be sorry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think about you too instead of sleeping” was all Crystal managed to confess, it felt like <em>too much</em>. And too little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face was dimly lit, but Gigi could see the redness creeping up her neck. She felt the sudden urge to bite it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was not fine, it was the opposite of fine. She was not expecting this answer. And least of all in that tone of voice, like Crystal had never been more sure of anything. Now she was disarmed and happy. She felt fingers on her thigh, ghosting over it, like they’d never left. And all of a sudden she was very aware their legs were bumping against each other, like the sofa had gotten smaller. But she needed a lot more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got to feel the certainty on Crystal's fingers when she let her palm press over Gigi's leg, with urgency. Like she wanted to squeeze the answer from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, do?” her breath hitched. Unsure why she was feeling shy all of a sudden. She wanted to say a lot more, pour her heart out, but the thought scared her. She feared the thought might scare Crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I think about you a lot, in a- ah, romantic way” she smirked at the not at all romantic declaration of love, which had been strangely worded, but very Crystal. Crystal was the opposite of romantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi's thigh was tingling with patterns drawn by fingers, and she felt very overwhelmed. She had never let herself plan for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Crys, do you even know-” she shut her eyes, reliving memories that now seemed useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal reached and fitted her hand against her cheek, Gigi leaned with urgency into the touch, smiling wide. She was soft and thought maybe this could work out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” Crystal never apologized when she didn’t have to. Gigi thought this was a first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting some sense back, but with her heart still about to burst, she leaned in, and grabbing both sides of Crystal she covered her mouth with her own. The kiss was firm, she was holding her ground, pushing against the body that was suddenly under hers. As she accommodated herself over Crystal’s legs she felt hands pressing over both her thighs. Keeping her grounded, pushing her down against her stronger frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tongues were added to the mix, Crystal kissed like she was tasting something new. Which in all fairness she was. Curious and tentative. Women’s lips were soft, everything about them was. And she couldn’t get enough, nails digging into pale skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi's hands were still on her cheeks and on the back of her head, keeping her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started getting restless very soon. Gigi grinding down onto Crystal's leg, looking for friction, and Crystal was not sure what she was supposed to be doing with her body. Everything felt new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take this off?” she asked, gulping a breath. Gigi nodded and parted for as little as necessary for her top to be pushed over her head. It was then discarded behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal's oversized t-shirt was already pushed up to her waist, she took it off with little effort. She felt a little weird about her nudity. She looked at Gigi and how her breasts were smaller than hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Gigi tilted her head with her fingers, voice going soft. “I know you’ve never done this, we can stop whenever you want, okay?” She was looking at her, holding her head between her palms. They were burning hot. Crystal nodded readily. “I need you to use your words baby” she kissed her forehead, like a mother would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand” she circled Gigi's waist with her arms, keeping her close, their bare chests touching. Her eyes falling close, because it was almost <em>too much</em>. All the skin on skin on skin on skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all gone too soon. Crystal was gone from under Gigi, had escaped leaving her in a daze, she felt cold. She found herself sitting on the sofa, watching Crystal standing before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was balancing from one feet to another, a hand extended her way, her eyes dark, clouded. She was a vision, the last lights of the day bathing her, she looked ethereal. Gigi was aching for any sort of contact, so she took the hand, feeling herself being pulled from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once she was cradling it between hers, she was the one that took control. It was not Crystal, but herself, that dragged them to their room. And that was the way Crystal anticipated it, she had given her permission, because she knew Gigi would never ask for it, would never ask her for this. So she had to show her how much she wanted it. Now she was letting Gigi take care of her.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a bunk bed, and a single twin bed. Three beds in a room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gigi had moved in she had felt unsure. Sharing a room with two people felt like a lot. She needed space. But then Crystal came along, and she felt like the last thing she wanted between them was space. And Brita was there too, all encompassing and ever present, like a satellite turning around them. The room got smaller when she was there. And somehow the three of them worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Crystal on her bed. Her head spinned. Crystal on her bed. Crystal </span>
  <span>naked</span>
  <span> on her bed. Crystal breathing heavily, her breasts and chest raising and falling with it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>On her bed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knew her own eyes dripped with lust “<em>Jesus</em>” was everything she managed to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal smiled, cheeks bright. Her dark hair falling over her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop me if it’s too much” Gigi said, she was already on top of her, because she could. And because she could she was leaving wet open mouth kisses on her chest, between her breasts. Over her nipples, under them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes” Crystal's expression was soft. She was rarely soft. It only took a scrape of teeth over the pulse point on her neck, for her expression to get strained. She gripped at what she could, Gigi's shoulders, her long hair, the blue sheets beneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi laughed. Crystal could feel her against her cheek, so she laughed too. Relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So eager” Gigi said to herself. She was getting to know a different Crystal. She liked this Crystal. This Crystal that responded to her every touch with eagerness. She liked her a whole lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal moaned again. She put her hand on Gigi's chest, splayed out, like she wanted to reach every part of her with just the hand. Gigi knew, she grinned madly down at her, holding herself up with her hands on either side of Crystal's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed, because anything else would be too much. Except that maybe they both wanted <em>too much</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was a matter of time, before the kisses turned into bites. And now it was Crystal's hands roaming. She hooked her fingers under grey panties. Almost too much, but not enough. She slid them down milky legs, Gigi kicked them all the way down. They were an obscene sight on the floor, her mouth watered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal let her eyes trail back to Gigi's face. It was lovely, she hadn’t let herself think that before, but lately she had given it. Gigi was lovely, beautiful, so very hot. And she was still hovering above her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” Gigi asked, grinning, her leg pushing between hers, against her. She moaned loud. That would have to do for an answer. Gigi cackled, not unkindly. “Thought you would.” Crystal could feel the smirk in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi moved lower, her hands spread over her stomach, kneeling in between her legs. Soothing the skin as she nipped at it. Teeth sinking into it with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal didn’t realize when her underwear had disappeared. But fact remained, she was bare under Gigi, who was looking at her through hooded lids like she wanted to eat her for dessert. She dripped with anticipation, raw with feeling and lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi had imagined this countless times. None of them had come close to reproducing the feeling of having Crystal's pliant body under hers. She was trembling beneath her and in that moment it felt closer to an earthquake than anything. Her thigh was wet with Crystal, as the girl rocked herself against it, seeking release. She pressed both of her hands on her hips, hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head she felt Crystal's hips stuttering under the pressure. The girl emitted something between a moan and a sob. “Not like that-” she didn’t even have to think about it. She had thought and dreamt for too long, she knew exactly what she wanted to do “-I want to eat you out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal responded like Gigi hoped she would. But it didn’t mean she was ready for it. A long drawn moan had escaped her mouth, her body trembled with the sheer anticipation. Her release was now out of reach, as Gigi removed her leg and her body took its place in between Crystal's legs. The feeling of her breath over her skin made Crystal shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Please” She didn’t know what to do, she was foreign to this. But it didn’t stop her from wanting it badly, she felt she could die if she didn't come in the next few minutes. She was certain of this like she was certain the earth turned around the sun.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi's smile was wolf-like. After recovering from the initial shock everything about her was firm, confident and steady. And it was exactly what Crystal needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed her hands from her hips. “<em>Stay still,</em>” she ordered, but it sounded like a question. Crystal's breath hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to it Geeg,” she asked too, but it sounded like an order. Gigi bared her teeth at her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolf-like</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her position between her legs, her face so close to her. It was pornographic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got to it then. Her fingers found her and slipped through her folds. The touch barely there and tentative. The opposite of her predatory smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to touch to see how aroused Crystal was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dripping,” she said in wonder. She pushed one finger inside of her, meeting no resistance. She smirked. Content with her little experiment, she took it out. Crystal trembled, gasping out a moan at the sudden intrusion. It was over too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to wait longer, Gigi's tongue darting to claim all of the wetness for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal stilled for what felt like minutes but could’ve been seconds. Her hips bolted upwards then, and she felt the loss of Gigi's mouth on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep still, or you’ll be getting off on your own.” It didn’t sound like a question now. Blinking once, she plunged back in, whining happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue was everywhere, inside her, over her clit and in between her wet folds. When she felt Crystal getting closer she concentrated on her clit, furiously lapping at it. A wayward finger finding her entrance once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moans were loud, desperate, close to a cry. She was doing her best to keep still, her muscles contracted painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Crys, come for me” she ordered. And Crystal obeyed. Her hips stuttered, and Gigi didn’t complain, she kept licking, her fingers kept on working. And the longer it went the hotter everything became. Crystal was burning, the bed was burning beneath her and Gigi's fingers were burning in and around her, on her hip, where she had surely left a mark. And Gigi didn’t stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” She asked, her mouth was reddened and glistening with spit and cum. “Do you think you can come again?” It wasn’t even a question, because she had slipped two fingers inside of her now, and she was so close. She nodded anyway, eyes shut tight. “<em>Good,</em>” said Gigi, like one would agree to plans on Friday night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her closed eyes everything was white, her brain was short circuiting, and everything was becoming too much. It was still not enough. How had they ended up here? When had their dynamics changed so much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi wanted her to come again, but not yet. Her fingers still pumping inside of her, the rhythm slowing down and picking up again. And this time she didn’t scold Crystal when her hips couldn’t stay still. She suspected she wouldn’t hear her anyway. Her thumb found her clit, and she rubbed in tight circles. Pace picking up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal came for the second time, soundless. She lifted her body from the bed, her feet and shoulders keeping her rooted. Her mouth open, she screamed silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi didn’t give up, she latched her mouth back against her clit. She sucked it into her mouth with force, trying to keep her eyes on the miracle happening before her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept going until she felt Crystal's orgasm simmering down. She was still spasming. But she slowly opened her eyes, unfocused. Her mouth was still gaping and her lips were speaking silent words. Except that when she got her voice back those words sounded like a prayer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi stopped breathing when she realized that the prayer was her own name being spoken over and over, she found herself unable to form a coherent thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back to herself she soothed the tensed muscles of Crystal's abdomen with her palms, until the girl was no longer shaking as much, and her breath had returned to normal. She kissed her legs, the inside of her thighs, with reverence and love. Then she looked back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took all of her in. Crystal remained angelic even after such sinful act. Dark curls spread over the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you” she said truthfully. Her hand caressing a trembling thigh. Crystal laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If all your I love you’s come with this treatment-” she didn’t finish the sentence, not sure where she was going with it. But she thought she made her point clear. “I love you too.” Of course she did. She had known for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed and she tasted herself on Gigi's lips, it was still overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll make you feel good too,” she said, trying to look confident. She brushed her cheek with her fingers. Gigi's eyes were instantly dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you have gotten yourself off before.” Gigi didn’t ask, she knew. Crystal nodded anyway. “It’s kind of like that.” She was trying to reassure her. It was cute. Nothing like her wolfish smile. “I’ll tell you what feels good,” she said, voice sweet and dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal let herself think about Gigi's commanding voice, she felt wetness between her legs again, and a moan in the back of her throat. Her brain was still hazy with the high of the recent orgasms, she was positive she wouldn’t be able to stand up if she tried. But there was a heat inside her, she needed to see Gigi come undone. She didn’t know where to start, and Gigi must’ve realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She straddled her again, their lips joined in a mess of tongues and that taste that she now knew was Gigi. Kissing her felt like kissing the sun itself. <em>Overwhelming</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a hand on her wrist, and she knew Gigi was trying to show her. She guided it between her own thighs, pressing Crystal's fingers against her clit. Gigi's breath got caught in her throat at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right there" her voice came out breathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was barely enough space between Gigi's clit and Crystal's own thigh for her hand to slide between the two. But she didn't care. She’d care when her hand started hurting after she was done. Now every part of her wanted to make Gigi scream and wipe that grin from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was rocking against Crystal's body, her thigh, now her fingers. They were cautious at first, she touched carefully, like she might graze a newborn kitty. Like she was delicate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when she decided enough was enough, Crystal might be the one fucking her, but she was the one calling the shots still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not <em>delicate</em>” she groaned, half annoyed half turned on by how this girl was worshipping her with all the care in the world.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal's eyes bore a hole in her skull, everything about them was intense, and Gigi thought maybe she was not the one calling the shots anymore. Crystal leaned in, her fingers finding her clit and her mouth hooking to her jaw, sharp teeth and hot tongue. She let out a strangled moan as she felt pressure building in the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal was everything but calm. Being surrounded by Gigi, everything about her was too much. She let her fingers explore, press and rub against tender skin and fine hair. Her other hand was around Gigi's hip, skin on skin and her nails gripping harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so good.” Gigi wanted to arch back, she was grinding down onto her with force, her hands on Crystal's shoulders, pushing herself down. Her movements were slow and sure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal felt reassured by the comment, her fingers working against her clit with eagerness, finding what made her moan louder. Their movements combining into somewhat of a rhythm. Gigi gasped for air, neck drawn back. Crystal bit. Gigi came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was loud, her eyes were wide open, dark. She choked out a cry that sounded like Crystal's name. Her hips still moving against her motionless fingers, she let her fuck herself through the orgasm against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell on the bed, kissing languidly. Crystal's spine still tingled with the feeling of having her body entwined with Gigi's. Having her breasts pressed against hers. She felt soft and solid at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so easy to undo, like pulling a string, and Gigi had pulled them all. She undid like a bow under her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go grab some water” Gigi ambled out of the room, leaving her undone on the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned with two glasses. She drank all of hers in a few gulps, Crystal watched. A few drops sliding down the line of her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought she had a couple of strings left to be pulled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Del mismo dolor, vendra un nuevo amanecer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more filth! :D </p><p>(also fluff, cause it's me, you know me, I can't do without fluff!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to say that I am so so grateful for the feedback in my works in general. I have written some things for other fandoms but never gotten such a warm and beautiful response, It makes me want to keep writing, which is very rare since I usually post once a year or less. Three works in a couple months is crazy to me. So yeah, thank u &amp; lov u all &lt;3 </p><p>Anywayy, enjoy this second part, which is still... more porn ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi woke up feeling warm. The bright light from the early spring sun was shining down on her. They’d forgotten to close the window. She sighed and stirred awake. </p><p>Crystal was there too. Of course she was. She knew it hadn’t been a dream, her soft skin on Gigi's was everything but a dream. Her dreams could never imitate Crystal this closely. They wouldn’t dare try to recreate her. Not after last night.</p><p>She remembered how pliant and responsive she had been for her. She swallowed, her throat felt dry. </p><p>“Morning.” Crystal blinked from under the covers. Gigi's mind traveled to the day before, when she had gotten home to Crystal buried under a pile of blankets on the sofa. Then the night had gone downhill from there. Or uphill. Depending on who you asked. </p><p>She dipped down, leaving a kiss on her cheek. Morning breath was a terrifying thing that didn’t need to exist but existed anyway, so she got up to wash, leaving Crystal bundled under blue sheets. </p><p>“I’ll get the breakfast going” she smiled, before disappearing. She thought she heard a hum from Crystal, but couldn’t be sure.</p><p> </p><p>Morning Crystal was a different person altogether from everyday Crystal. She was barely conscious, looked pretty much dead for at least an hour after waking up, and would open her mouth only to munch on cookies. In fact, she was surprised Crystal was even up this early. But she hoped it would be different, even if only for this morning.</p><p>She got the pancakes going. </p><p> </p><p>After stacking the fourth one she heard the water running in their bathroom. She couldn’t help the smile. </p><p>With the fifth one still cooking in the pan she heard Crystal coming into the kitchen, feet dragging. Turning she caught her with a pancake in her hand, already biting into it.</p><p>“Gross, at least put something on it.” Crystal made a sound at her, which resembled very much a growl. She took another bite. </p><p>But her eyes betrayed her, as they usually did when Gigi was involved. They were soft, almost smiling. There was a calm aura to her. </p><p>Gigi turned back to the stove, plating the last pancake. </p><p>Once she was done she looked up again. She found dark eyes already staring at her. </p><p>"It's so goddamn early," Crystal muttered, while she pulled her wild hair in a bun. Gigi tutted at her, smirking. </p><p>"We're not blasphemous in this house," she teased, grinning at Crystal's obvious tiredness. </p><p>"What we did yesterday was pretty blasphemous to me." She retaliated, smirking herself. She grabbed another pancake, letting herself fall on the chair. Gigi's cheeks had gone pink, as she occupied herself with a pancake of her own.</p><p>They ate in silence, how they usually did in the mornings when Brita was not around. Gigi could see Crystal's head working, she rarely shared thoughts that worried her. Gigi tried anyway. </p><p>"What are you thinking about? Do you regret-" </p><p>"No! God no, never," Crystal quickly interjected. She then fell silent, mind still working. She spoke slowly, thinking her words. "What time are you leaving today?" </p><p>"I don't know, when I'm ready I guess, I have to pack everything in the car" </p><p>An air of sadness inundated the white kitchen. </p><p>"what do we do? What am I supposed to do?" Crystal felt lost. She had given in to something that had taken so long to accept. She had told her she loved her. </p><p>"I’ll come visit whenever I can, it's not a long way away really" Gigi grabbed her hand over the kitchen table, she caressed the back of it with her thumb. "You can come too, I don't know how my new roommate is going to be, but it's going to be different from how it's here." They both knew what that meant. Crystal nodded, squeezing her hand. </p><p>Getting up she circled the table, walking to Gigi. She didn't waste time and quickly leaned down to kiss her. Hands on her blonde hair, over her cheeks and jaw. Brushing over the collar of the shirt she was now wearing. </p><p>She rather preferred her naked. </p><p>"When do you think Brita will be back?” she asked, lips on lips.</p><p>“It’s early, she’s probably not expecting us to be awake for another hour-” Gigi glanced quickly at the clock on the wall “-maybe more”. It was only nine, usually Crystal would not be up for another two, or three hours, if she could get away with it, which she usually did.</p><p>They rekindled the kiss, this time Gigi pushed herself upwards, pressing her lips to Crystal's with intent and passion. Chair sliding back.</p><p>It was a new feeling. Kissing in the morning with lips tasting like honey and butter. </p><p>Gigi's hands traveled the length of Crystal's torso, brushing lightly over her covered nipples, feeling her tremble under the touch. Standing up with her hands over her hips she pushed her firmly against the kitchen table.</p><p>“Lots we can do in an hour.” She found her throat and placed her lips there, sucking over last night’s marks. </p><p>Crystal hummed, approving. Her head lolled back, giving Gigi more skin to explore, which she did eagerly. </p><p>When she left her neck she sounded out of breath, and she leveled her eyes with Crystal's, their mouths barely touching. Their breaths mingling before they reconnected their lips with force.</p><p>Crystal still felt lost somewhat, she waited for Gigi to make her move. </p><p>She did, grabbing her hips and pulling her on the table. </p><p>Crystal laughed a little, legs dangling.</p><p>“If Brita ever finds out about this she’ll kill us.” </p><p>“She would, wouldn’t she?” Gigi's eyes screamed mischief, as she pulled her lover’s shirt over her head, her hands reaching for her breasts. Crystal's legs opened, inviting Gigi to get closer. Which she did without much thought, her fingers pinching her nipples. Her tongue was poking from her lips and Crystal wanted to suck it into her mouth so badly. </p><p>She liked this part of Gigi that was playful and naughty, in control. A side she’d always known was lurking underneath the caring and cute exterior. She loved that it didn’t make that part of her less valid, instead, it felt like layers of a nesting doll. </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Gigi's head dipped in front of her, felt her hair on her neck as her teeth sank on her left shoulder. </p><p>“Geeg!” she screamed. On her face, there was a sly smile that tried and failed to look innocent.</p><p>“What?” she was biting her bottom lip now, looking at Crystal through her lashes. </p><p>“I knew there was nothing angelical about you” she tried to take back some confidence. Although it was slipping from her. She felt like a stranger to sex and women. She was. And it felt weird having to rely on someone else. She had always confided in herself and her own abilities. But now Innocent Gigi was not Innocent Gigi anymore. And she was not Confident Crystal anymore either. </p><p>Oh, how the tables had turned. </p><p>Gigi was experienced, knew exactly where to touch, what to say, and how to say it. She knew when to bite and when to soothe. It was fucking hot. </p><p>“What do you mean? I am an angel!” But the way the pads of her fingers grazed her nipples told another story. </p><p>“You’re a little devil” Crystal took the chance to slip her fingers underneath the shirt Gigi was still wearing, feeling warm skin underneath.</p><p>It felt domestic. They had lived together for the best part of two years. They were already domestic. But this felt like the taste of the life they could build together. </p><p>Was she going too fast?</p><p>“I am” Gigi grinned at her, her hand going up to touch the half-moon mark her teeth had left on her shoulder. Crystal let out a deep breath feeling the stinging sensation. She wrapped her legs around Gigi's waist, pulling her closer. She went for another kiss, grabbing at her shirt, trying to rid her lover of it.</p><p>Gigi chuckled and parted her lips from Crystal's, pulling her shirt over her head. She was left with her panties. Crystal looked her up and down with hooded eyes.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Gigi's lips were pulled into a mischievous smile, one of her hands went to flick her own nipple.</p><p>“Show off.” Snickered Crystal, still sitting on the table. “Come here, let me touch you.” She made grabby hands at her, fingers closing around Gigi's waist, drawing her in once again. </p><p>The night before she had been a little overwhelmed by the whole situation. Now Crystal took her time exploring Gigi's body, feeling the dips and curves, pressing her fingers into the pale skin. </p><p>“You’re perfect,” she whispered, enthralled. Gigi blushed, trying to suppress a huge smile. And failing. “And cute” </p><p>“If you keep flirting I might think you have some secondary motivation.” She wiggled her eyebrows, kissing the tip of her nose. </p><p>“Maybe I have…” </p><p>“And what would that be baby?” Gigi's tone became suggestive. Crystal bit her lip, unable to form words, a small whine escaping her. “Use your words Crys.” She echoed what she had said the night before.</p><p>“Make me feel good, please.” </p><p>“God, you’re so needy.” Giggled Gigi, kissing her. She let her hands fall to Crystal’s ass, pulling her up. “I’m not making you come on the kitchen table baby.” The closest place was the sofa, where Gigi let her down softly. </p><p>Crystal immediately settled her head on the pillows, eyes inviting her to approach. </p><p>“Someone’s eager,” Gigi muttered but did as Crystal wanted, hands flying to her thighs, spreading them apart. </p><p>It was left unsaid that their time was running out, and Crystal felt she had the right to be impatient. She moaned as Gigi mouthed at her nipples, biting gently at them. She got them hard in seconds and kept licking and kissing them until she was satisfied. Leaving kisses on her collarbone and then veering south.</p><p>“I want to wreck you.” The wolfish grin was back, white teeth and reddened lips. Her lips found Crystal’s stomach where she kissed, Crystal arched into the touch, chasing after it. </p><p>The small sounds she was making grew obscene and Gigi basked in them, her own wetness already evident in her soaked panties. She listened for every little groan and whimper, like a map to Crystal’s pleasure. </p><p>She dove down, pressing her palm in between Crystal’s legs, where the girl had already ruined another pair of underwear. </p><p>“Fuuck Geeg-” she moaned “-holy fuck.” Gigi had found her clit and was teasing. She hooked her finger under her panties and pulled them off Crystal’s tan legs. Quickly finding her sensitive spot once again. Crystal groaned low on her throat, gripping Gigi’s shoulder.</p><p>“Wanna taste you, come here” Gigi pulled her closer so that Crystal’s ass was on the edge of the sofa. Taking one of the pillows she threw it on the ground, kneeling on it. She quickly leaned in, pulling Crystal’s legs further apart. Gigi’s mouth was immediately on her. </p><p>She worked methodically, parting her lips with her fingers and licking a wet strip over her folds, savoring the noises she managed to draw from her lover. </p><p>Crystal was on cloud nine. Biting the inside of her cheek, trying not to make too much noise. </p><p>“Wanna hear you Crys, please,” Gigi asked, rubbing the pad of her finger against her entrance. Crystal whined, nodding along. “Good girl.” The praise made her shiver, she had to close her eyes because it was too much. Gigi’s breath on her and the wet feeling of her tongue inside of her. It was still new, weird, and oh so amazing. </p><p>As Gigi picked up the pace Crystal’s fingers tangled in her hair, pulling for more friction. Gigi wanted to tell her off, put her in her place, but knew it was not the moment for that. So she let her, groaning at the sharp tug. </p><p>Crystal was coming shortly after, her strong thighs pressing around Gigi’s head. A broken moan coming from deep within her, and Gigi’s name on her lips. She tried pushing her away when it became too much, but Gigi didn’t let her.</p><p>“Oh no baby, you wanted to come, now you’re going to be a good girl and come one more time for me.” That felt as close as a punishment as she could get, with Crystal being new to everything, and their relationship not being defined. “Can you do that?” </p><p>Crystal nodded eagerly, biting her lip and looking down at her with droopy eyes. “Yeah, please, please.” </p><p>Gigi was still completely blown away by the difference in Crystal. In their daily life she was always steady and never asked for help. She stood up for herself and her friends with sharp words and quick wits, she didn’t take anyone’s bullshit. Naked under Gigi she was a different person. Pliant and obedient, begging for her touch. Gigi had expected to have to fight for control. But that was a long-forgotten thought as she let her fingers brush against Crystal’s entrance.</p><p>The curly-haired girl let out a cry, feeling two fingers inside of her, setting a languid pace. Gigi twisted and curled them. Fucking into her slowly. </p><p>“Can’t wait to fuck you with the strap. I bet you’d look so good on my cock all stretched out for me.” Gigi pushed her fingers deeper, biting at Crystal’s thigh. </p><p>Crystal let out a loud moan, her eyes rolling back.</p><p>“Fuck- fuck yess!” She screamed enthusiastically, hips undulating. </p><p>"Next time, I promise" Gigi took the opportunity to tease another finger against the other two. “Can you take one more baby?” Crystal nodded, unable to formulate a coherent sentence. “God, look at you, you’re dripping all over my hand” Gigi went to lick around her digits, fitting a third one. She fucked into her relentlessly, feeling the pressure build around her fingers. </p><p>The feeling was too much for Crystal, who came soundlessly, tears on her eyes. She was babbling nonsense, her body slumped against the sofa where she stayed until Gigi laid on the couch next to her and pulled her into an embrace. </p><p>“Did I go too far?” asked Gigi, concerned by Crystal’s silence. She was rarely silent.</p><p>“No, it’s just overwhelming.” Her curls shaking with the negative. “You seem to know me better than I do.” She whispered, head on the blonde’s chest. </p><p>Gigi went to brush her wild hair with her- in comparison -cleaner hand. Kissing the top of her head she started “I think-” she too had the same realization. And was still not sure what it meant, but tried to word it for Crystal’s sake anyway. “-I think it means we’re good together.”</p><p>Crystal looked up at her with a funny expression.</p><p>“Apart from romantically, because I do love you.” Gigi tried to explain herself better. The second she was not in control anymore, words seemed to become a hundred times harder. “I mean that we are compatible, sexually.” </p><p>She didn’t need to say the words out loud, it had become pretty obvious. But to have the confirmation from Crystal felt good. </p><p>“I love you too.” Crystal kissed her then, surging up and keeping herself balanced in the small space the sofa offered with her hands on Gigi’s shoulders. The kiss was eager, Crystal’s mouth quickly moving to her neck as she straddled her.</p><p>Gigi understood where Crystal wanted to go. But she had also glanced at the clock, and Brita was bound to arrive rather sooner than later.</p><p>“Crys, baby.” Crystal looked up at her, tilting her head. A pout appearing on her lips. “We need to shower, I’m sorry”</p><p>“But-” </p><p>“Come on, we can shower together, I’m sure I can think of a way you can return the favor.” Gigi pushed her so now they were both sitting, Crystal on her lap. She was still pouting but gave in as Gigi kissed her again. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The both of them fit snugly under the shower, but Crystal didn’t seem to care, pushing Gigi against the wall the second she had her naked. Gigi hissed feeling the cold tiles against her back. She let Crystal lead, for now, feeling her hands on her chest and stomach, lips on lips. </p><p>“I want to taste you Geeg.” The words were muttered and Crystal instantly turned beet red as she said them. The rest of the sentence was left unsaid. <em> Before you leave. </em> Reality still hung heavy around them. </p><p>Gigi bit her lip, nodding. “Can you get on your knees for me Crys?” She turned the water off as she said it. Crystal moaned out loud at her words and did as she was told without hesitation. </p><p>Gigi leaned her back against the wall, pushing her hips forward. Her hands found the back of Crystal’s head. Hair damp. She pulled her in gently. “Open.” Crystal parted her mouth and Gigi felt her ragged breath over her. </p><p>Crystal was new to it but had a general idea of what she should be doing. She licked into Gigi’s wetness, experimentally. Starting small she dove in, applying pressure as she was guided by Gigi’s sighs. </p><p>“That’s good Crys.” She brushed her hair to the back, lovingly. “Right there baby, yes.”</p><p>Crystal grew confident at the praise, feeling Gigi’s grip on her hair tightening a little. She found her clit, licking relentlessly where it made her lover gasp. </p><p>“Fuck!” </p><p>“You taste really good,” Crystal muttered, kissing her hips to then dip back in. </p><p>This time Gigi led her by the hair pushing her roughly against herself, her hips riding Crystal’s tongue and mouth. Gigi was babbling praises and encouragements, most of them incoherent. She felt her legs giving in and right on cue Crystal hooked her arms around them, securing her. </p><p>“Crys I’m close, I’m-” Gigi’s head hit the wall behind her, but her eyes were still on the girl kneeling before her. Slack mouth and tongue out, working her. Their gazes met and Crystal watched her come undone. The gush of wetness was sweet on her mouth and Gigi watched wide-eyed as she cleaned her up</p><p>“Come here.” The blonde took her into her arms, kissing her. “You were so good.” She then kissed the tip of Crystal’s nose.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They were finally clean after some time, no sign of Brita yet. </p><p>Gigi had finished packing, all her belongings by the front door. Crystal watched them resentfully as if they had personally offended her.</p><p>“Crys, I’m not moving to another continent” Gigi hugged her from behind, adjusting to the fact that yes, she was allowed to do it. “It’s just a couple hours away, you know that” </p><p>“I hate that you’re not going to be here every day.” A silent tear fell across her cheek and Gigi went to dry it, but it was followed by another, and another. Until Crystal was full-on crying. “I’m going to miss staying up watching movies together or joining you for lunch although I always end up having breakfast.” She laughed, more tears escaping. </p><p>“I’m going to miss seeing you asleep when I wake up every day” muttered Gigi. She was not trying to make Crystal feel worse. But her mouth ran on her own. “And going to sleep at five AM because I got caught up listening to you talk about your astral chart.” </p><p>They both laughed at that. Falling into their pre-assigned seats on the sofa. </p><p>“I’m going to miss this stupid sofa.” Gigi realized. It held so many memories of late-night movies and talk. Early morning coffee and those times Crystal fell asleep on it and never made it to her bed. </p><p>“Now we have new memories on it” Crystal winked at her and Gigi snorted, cheeks red. </p><p>“One more reason to miss it I guess,” she said, her hand finding Crystal’s and entwining them.</p><p>“We’ll have our own sofa one day, and we’ll make some new amazing memories on it.” Crystal said truthfully, laying her head on the blonde’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hey Crys” </p><p>“Yeah?” she turned, their eyes meeting. </p><p>“Will you be my girlfriend?” Gigi seemed anxious, a nervous smile on her lips.</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask.” Crystal’s smile was blinding, she surged forward wrapping her arms around Gigi and kissing her firmly, teeth knocking with the force of it, but neither of them cared. Too engrossed in the kiss and each other. </p><p>Their mouths fitted like they were meant to be, and none of them would be surprised if that was the case. They licked into each other, slow and sweet they kissed, killing the little time they had left. </p><p> </p><p>“Girls, I’m home!” Brita’s voice came from the entrance, followed by a curse. “Gigi your luggage wants to kill me.” She grumbled, still out of sight. Crystal snickered.</p><p>Gigi took advantage of the small setback Brita had suffered to climb out of Crystal’s lap, sitting innocently on her side of the sofa.</p><p>“Girls!” Brita’s voice came like a singsong, the girl was clearly happy about something. And it wasn’t Gigi leaving. </p><p>“Someone’s happy today.” Said Crystal, as the older woman entered the room. Still in yesterday’s dress.</p><p>“You could say so…-” Brita smiled “-Jonas and I made things official!” </p><p>“Fucking finally girl!” Gigi and Crystal cheered her on.</p><p>"you have to tell us everything!" </p><p>“I will, I swear but now I <em> really </em>have to go change and shower.”</p><p>They were left alone once again.</p><p>“It took them more than a month to become an actual couple, and we did it in less than twenty-four hours.” Crystal was giggling, Gigi giggled along until both of them bursted into a full-on belly laugh at the absurdity of it all.</p><p>“It’s because I love you.” Gigi would take every opportunity she was given to say it. “And I’d say a year is long enough, we waited enough” Crystal snickered, cheeks red. She leaned in and stole a kiss. </p><p>“I love you too”</p><p>However things went, they knew that the future held great things, as neither of them could envision a future without the other. And that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u so much for reading! if you liked it let me know :D</p><p>I know two hours is nothing to some people (hi US friends), but I live in a small country sorry :)  also I didn't want them to be so far away, cause it broke my heart to write it, so in my mind, they visit each other every weekend (did I need to specify this? no. But I need happy endings cause angst makes me sad)</p><p>(also I wouldn't mind taking requests here or on my tumblr amore-vincit-omnia, I can't say for sure that I'll write everything but if something inspires me then why not?)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lov u all &lt;3 thank u for reading &lt;3</p><p>hoped u liked the first part &lt;3 if u did leave a nice comment!! (or a mean one is good too, I just need validation) </p><p> </p><p>also, If u want to chat about fanfics, share ideas or just fangirl: my Tumblr is amore-vincit-omnia I'd love to have some writer friends :) (or reader friends!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>